godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheWarrior29/Gareth Edwards Q
Here it is: Gareth Edwards and Legendary / Warner Bros. teamed up on the official Godzilla (2014) Facebook page last night to conduct a live Q&A with fans. The event brought in thousands of questions, which Gareth did his best to answer. Unfortunately he couldn't answer every single question, but many did get answered. Below are the highlights from the Q&A session, straight from the GodzillaFacebook page: German Angulo: Are we expecting any of Akira ifukube music themes in the new film? Gareth Edwards: Alexandre Desplat has done a genius score, very much in the same tone of Akira. As fans of his work, I think you'll be very happy. Chris Elchesyn: Have you seen the 90's Gamera trilogy? GE: I don't like to cheat on Godzilla - he's so possessive and gets very angry Ashley Brewer Roggow: What's the hardest or most challenging part of doing another Godzilla movie and what is your inspiration for doing so? GE: The hardest part is finding a story that really pulls you in emotionally as well as delivering the epic spectacle we all expect/deserve. William Chavis: How do you feel about cross over with Pacific Rim? GE: But who would direct it? I think the first fight would have to be between me and Guillermo (He would kick my ***). Tyler Tiberius Kirk: Which "Godzilla vs" movie is your favorite? GE: The Smog Monster (I know, I know, right?). But Mr. Banno, the director of this movie, became a good friend during the making of Godzilla. He was also the assistant director to Akira Kurosawa and had a million fantastic stories to tell. Adam Hulbert: How much motion capture did Andy Serkis do for Godzilla? How much of Godzilla's atomic breath will we see in the film? GE: Andy was a consultant on the movie. It was a dream to work with him. Steven K. Ato: Mr. Edwards, how did it feel to resurrect one of cinemas most famous monsters? And do you think you'll continue to make more movies after this? GE: It was a dream come true, whether I make any more films after this will probably depend on how many of you go see it at the cinema... so go see it!!!!! Rayshawn Davis: Mr. Gareth, if Godzilla is successful and spawns a trilogy on the table, would you be up for directing them and working with the king again? GE: For sure. There were so many great ideas that we just couldn't fit into one movie. I guess that's why God created sequels. Ulises Renteria: Will there be any appearances or clues to some familiar characters (monsters) from the Toho roster? GE: The creatures are original to this film but very much inspired by Toho (there are some Easter eggs for fans). Sean Barry: How were you first introduced to Godzilla? GE: Probably as a child - I watched the Hanna-Barbera cartoons, then later we had "creature features" on TV in the UK, so I'd spend my Friday nights staying in and being a sad geek. Robert John Mack II: Can Godzuki be in the movie? GE: We auditioned him, but there's all kinds of issues with child labor laws. Colin Scott Moroz: What's your favorite Godzilla movie? GE: The 1954 one (shameless plug ahead), which we are showing tonight at SXSW. Zack Zuber: What monster besides Godzilla would you most want to work with?? Either in a Godzilla sequel or own movie?? GE: I'd like to see Godzilla fight the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters because after he destroys him, it would be toasted marshmallows for everyone. Barron Christopher: Have you already started gathering ideas for a sequel? How many Godzilla films would you like to do? GE: I feel like I'm about to give birth, so the last thing I want to do is get back into bed, but I'm sure once I see the child, I'll be racing to have another. These were the main answers in a sea of about 2,000+ comments. It goes without saying that Gareth seemslike a very down to earth individual and a very humble director. But most of all, he's a Godzilla fan, and for those reasons, Godzilla will succeed. What do you think? Tell me below. Category:Blog posts